The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn
by charlieliz
Summary: After 14 years of marriage Draco and Ginevra Malfoy think that they have seen and done it all. Until, their children prove them worng. Follow the Malfoy's through their family troubles while they realise that the greatest thing they'll ever learn is just
1. A Few Changes Love Can Bring

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I am not making any profit from this story.

The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn

CHAPTER 1: A Few Changes Love Can Bring

Ginny sighed as she watched the snow falling endlessly from her bedroom window at Malfoy Manor. It was still early so everything was silent. She looked over at the sleeping form draped across the large four poster bed on the other side of the chambers. Her husband, Draco. It still amazed her that she married this man. A man who, in their teenage years, had bestowed so much torment on her and her friends. A man who's father had been a loyal Death Eater and, along with others, had killed and tortured so people she knew and loved in the Final Battle. But he was not his father and he was not that boy any more. He was just Draco and she loved him for it.

Ginny and Draco had been married for 14 years and had two wonderful children. Being Christmas, they had come home from Hogwarts. Darius, at 13, was very defiant. He was arrogant, cocky and exceptionally like his father, so naturally, he was in Slytherin. Amethyst was much more like her mother. She had inherited her mother's feisty temper and her auburn hair. This year was her first year at Hogwarts and she was placed, same as her mother, in Gryffindor.

A voice from the bed broke her from her reverie. "What are you thinking about?" Draco asked her as he pulled back the covers and walked over to her.

"Nothing really. Just that our children are exactly like us, completely different." She replied as he wrapped his strong arms around her thin waist.

She turned around and placed her arms around his neck and played with the small curls of hair there. Draco had grown into a very handsome and powerful man. He still had that translucent skin and white blonde hair, but he didn't slick it back any more. And who could forget those aristocratic features that every Malfoy displayed. He still hated, well, strongly disliked Potter, Granger and that repulsive red headed brother of hers, but when they were together he treated her like a princess.

But even though they had been married for fourteen years they were still very much in love. Draco leaned down and captured her mouth in a chaste kiss. As he started to break away Ginny moaned and pulled his head back down for a more passionate kiss. After what seemed like years, the need for air broke the two apart and they both pulled back breathing heavily.

"Morning love," Draco said, smirking, "didn't I wear you out last night?"

"What are yousmirking at? Unless you wipe that look off your face I'm not going to help you with that little problem!" she replied lightly with a smirk of her own, signalling to his groin.

"Small, am I Ginevra?" he asked as he pressed his erection into her thigh. She gasped but then collected herself.

She leaned up and softly blew in his ear sending shivers down his spine. "You're quite right Mister Malfoy," she purred, "Not so little." Then she paused.

"But now you have a _large_ problem and because of your stupidity I'd say you have a date with a cold shower," she spoke coolly as she walked out of their bedchambers. As she passed through the doorway she turned her head slowly and gave him a seductive look over her shoulder which did nothing to help his raging erection.

"Damn all witches and their lack of…of… having any sympathy!" he muttered to himself as he walked towards his bathroom. Ginny, who was still hovering outside the door, heard what he said and laughed to herself. She'd make it up to him later but for now she had to go and wake her two children for breakfast.

Ginny started the long journey to the west wing of Malfoy Manor. She and Draco resided in the south wing but they gave their children the privilege of privacy, something she had never had when she was growing up. Not that she hadn't enjoyed her childhood, it was just that everywhere she went someone was always there. It was hardest for her, being the youngest, and having 6 over protective big brothers. 7 if you included Harry. She still remembered the looks on all of their faces when she had brought Draco home for the first time.

"_Mum! Dad! I'm home!" Ginny shouted as she came in the door of the burrow. She made sure to leave out that she had a companion. _

_All year she had been on a Ministry assignment and she hadn't seen any one of her family members. _

"_Ginny! Oh my! Dear, come in hear and give your mother a hug. I'm up to my elbows in dishes!" her mother called in return._

_Ginny turned to her companion and spoke softly._

"_Draco, they will all be very…wary of you at first but don't worry my family is used to accepting people so you don't have anything to worry about. Ok?"_

_Draco wasn't worried but he knew that Ginny was. Her words sounded confident but the nervous looks she kept giving him betrayed her. _

"_Just how many of your brothers do you have again?" he replied jokingly._

_His calm voice broke some of the tension that she was feeling and she took his hand and strode into the kitchen. All heads turned when Ginny appeared in the room. Her brothers looked ecstatic to see her but when they noticed Malfoy standing slightly behind her holding her hand their looks turned to fury. Bill was the first to speak._

"_Gin-bug, it's so good to see you but would you care to explain why Ferret Boy is with you?"_

_Ginny was glad that it was Bill who had spoken first. He was the oldest and he certainly had the most patience. She slowly looked at everyone in the room. Her mother, her father, Bill and his wife Fleur, Charlie, Percy and his wife Penelope, Fred and Angelina, George and his wife Katie, Ron, Hermione and Harry. Out of these fourteen people only her mother knew about Draco. Ron was looking murderous and so were Charlie and the twins. Mrs Weasley put her hand gently on her husband's shoulder to calm his temper and then gave her an encouraging look. Ginny took a deep breath and spoke firmly._

"_Everyone, I'd like to introduce my fiancé, Draco."_

_She especially left off the Malfoy but it didn't make a difference. On the word fiancé seven infuriated men stood up and started yelling at Draco. Ron ran over to Draco and grabbed him by the collar._

"_I'm gonna _kill_ you!" he screamed, "How _dare _you get my sister pregnant!"_

_Ginny was distraught and had blocked out most of the yelling but she heard what Ron had said. _

"_ENOUGH!" her bellowing voice was heard even above the din, "I am _not _pregnant! Ron, sit down, and the same goes for the rest of you or you'll all be meeting with the business end of _my _wand!" she spoke dangerously._

_All the men sat down quickly in fear of being Bat Bogeyed by their younger sister. Fred had enough courage to call out, "Well if you're not pregnant then _why_ would you marry _Malfoy."

"_Because, Fred," she replied evenly, "I love him."_

_After her declaration all of the females present ran up to Ginny and hugged her and all started squealing over her enormous diamond. She didn't know what made her brothers stay quiet for the rest of evening but Hermione and her mother were looking very smug. As she and Draco were leaving that night Charlie came up to Draco and whispered into his ear._

"_Just because our sister has seen a difference in you doesn't mean we have. We'll arrange a time when you can get together with me and _all_ the boys so we can discuss your…future with our sister." He drew back and said loud enough for Ginny to hear," That's alright, isn't it Malfoy?"_

_Draco looked a bit tense but Ginny squeezed his hand. He looked Charlie in the eye and nodded. He then bid goodnight to Mr and Mrs Weasley and then he walked outside, waiting for Ginny. Ginny hugged and kissed her mother and father and said that she would drop by soon, then she too, left._

_When she met up with Draco outside he looked very agitated. _

"_Why didn't you tell Charlie that, sorry but NO, Draco can't come to a little meeting with you and all the boys! Do you _want_ me to get killed?" he whispered harshly to her._

"_Draco you don't understand! If I thought that you would be in danger there I would have said that but my father will be there and if things get out of hand he will sort it out! This is their way of accepting you! They do this to every guy I bring home!" _

_Draco raised his eyebrows slightly at what she said last._

"_Oh? And just how many young males have you brought home?" _

_Before she could answer he bent down and kissed her passionately. _

At the little 'meeting' Draco had with her brothers they had ended up being amazed at something. They had asked Draco what had happened to him that made him stop being the Muggle hating, Death Eater, Ferret Boy that he used to be. She whispered to herself his answer. "Just a few changes love can bring."

She smiled to herself as she quietly tapped on Darius' door. When she opened the door to show the full extent of his bedroom, she screamed as the sight that greeted her.


	2. Merlin's Gift To Girls

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!

The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn

CHAPTER 2: Merlin's Gift To Girls

Darius Ezekiel Malfoy was uncannily like his father was when he was at school. Not only did he look the spitting image of Draco but his attitude was remarkably the same. He was proud, arrogant and thought he was Merlin's gift to girls. The only problem was…that this was true. Ginny and Draco were constantly getting letters sent home from Hogwarts asking them to sign yet another detention form. _"…off canoodling on the quidditch pitch…" _and _"…expressing desires in the astronomy tower…"_ were just two of Professor Snape's favourite phrases to use in these letters. Of course, seeing as how Severus was Darius' godfather, he did overlook a lot of his misbehaviour and instead of issuing punishment he sent to Malfoy Manor a card saying, "It's A Boy!" Draco thought that this was 'just a phase' and laughed about it regularly. He thought that Ginny got too distressed over such a tiny thing. But Ginny couldn't help but feel a bit afraid that one day when Severus sent a card about a baby that it could be for real.

That was why, when Ginny walked into Darius' room that morning, she screamed so loudly. The vision in front of her rendered her speechless. The first thing she noticed was that there wasn't just Darius sitting up in his bed, but a young girl. As Ginny looked around the room she spotted items of discarded clothing lying in various places of the room. The items that caught her attention were the girl's dress and bra, which were hanging from Darius' desk. Ginny didn't shout or rant she simply spun on her heal, walked calmly out of the room and shut the door smartly behind her. All she heard as she shut the door was Darius' voice from his bed.

"Shit."

"_Draco! How can you find this amusing! Don't you care AT ALL that your son has been gallivanting around with a different girl every week! DRACO! You're not listening to me!" Ginny cried, frustrated. _

_Draco was doubled over, laughing, at yet another letter that Severus had sent home. He finally looked up at Ginny's face, with tears in his eyes._

"_Gin, have you even read this one? It's hilarious! Look, I wouldn't be laughing if I thought there was danger in what Darius is doing. He's just like I was at that age and now look at me! I'm reformed!" Draco said jokingly._

"_Just because YOU slept with the entire Slytherin house doesn't make it acceptable for your son to! Don't you think there is anything wrong with his behaviour? Aren't you worried that one day he might actually get one of these girls pregnant? Aren't you worried that he'll bring one home and we'll know what they've done!" Ginny yelled at Draco._

_Draco's face softened as he realised what was really making Ginny so hysterical. He walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms._

"_Gin, don't worry about it. Truly. We will never have to see these girls or talk to them or think about what they've done with our son. Or more what he's done with them. I promise you will never have to see Darius with one of these girls. Alright? It's fine. I promise!"_

Since that day, Ginny had slept more soundly at night knowing that she would never have to witness any girl with her son. But at this moment, as she was walking towards her chambers, Draco's promise was the only thing running through her mind. She opened the door to her chambers right as Draco was coming out of the bathroom.

"Hello you! I thought that you were going to wake the kids! Come back to finish what you started? Well…it's too late! I've already…" Draco trailed off as he saw Ginny's face. "Gin…Gin…are you okay? Gin...can you hear me?" Draco whispered warily.

"Darius." She whispered and then everything turned black.

She was comfortable. That was the only thing that Ginny was certain about. She had a suspicion that she was in her bed and that Draco was the one talking to the figure next to her. Someone was jabbing her with something and she was pretty sure that it was a wand.

"Well Mr Malfoy, she seems to be doing just fine now. Her temperature has lowered considerably and I've sent for a potion that will clear her head when she wakes up. Will that be all, Sir?" the person, who she had now identified as their healer Dr Arlington, asked.

"No, that will be all. Thankyou so much Peter for coming on such short notice. Do you know what could have triggered her lapse?" Draco asked the healer.

"Well…her sugar levels were fine and so was her glucose and water levels so all I can judge is that this attack was caused by severe shock. Had anything happened that you know of? Do the children?" Dr Arlington responded with a concerned look.

"I haven't left her side so I haven't spoken to the children. I sent Dava to tell them to go to breakfast and then carry on with whatever they had planned for today. I didn't think that there was any point in worrying them if Ginny wasn't severely ill. Thanks again for coming." Draco spoke softly to the healer as he made his way over to the door.

Healer Arlington responded by picking up his bag and walking towards the door. "Give my love to Ginevra when she wakes up. Goodbye Mr Malfoy."

Ginny tried to sit up but realised that she didn't have enough strength. She didn't want to open her eyes in case Dr Arlington was still there. She knew that if he knew that she was awake he would do more tests on her and that would take ages. All she really wanted to do was sit down with Draco and have a long, hard cry.

"Alright Gin, he's gone now. You can open your eyes," Draco said jokingly, but when Ginny opened her eyes she saw that he looked very worried.

"How did you know that I was awake?" she asked him softly, as she didn't have much strength.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that 2 hours ago you just, collapsed and all I know is that it has something to do with Darius. What's he done now to get you to have a severe shock attack? I swear I'll kill him!" Ginny knew that Draco didn't mean what he said but he had a ferocious look in his eyes that made her a little bit nervous.

"Draco, calm down! I'm not telling you _anything _until you take a breather." Ginny replied calmly, "Just come over here and sit down with me! _Please,_" She added pleadingly.

Draco saw the hysterical look on her face and knew immediately that whatever is was that Darius had done, had scarred her more emotionally than physically.

"Where is he?" Draco muttered furiously between clenched teeth. He tightened his hands into fists and walked stiffly out of the room. He didn't tell Ginny where he was going but she had a sneaking suspicion that she would be seeing Darius, very soon.


End file.
